A love story
by xiaoj
Summary: SS and ET pairing... enjoy...NOW COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: ccs is not mine, I don't own them  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Good morning sakura-Chan" said Rika.  
  
"Good morning Rika-Chan" replied sakura.  
  
"Where is Tomoyo-Chan?" asked Rika.  
  
At this time, MR Tereda stepped into the class; everyone went back to their seats. Sakura looked at the empty seat beside her and wondered why Tomoyo did not come to school today, as she knew that Tomoyo seldom missed school.  
  
Tomoyo was standing in her backyard as she looked up upon the sky, she did not go to school today, as she knew that he would also not be in school. Her mind could not help but keep wondering what is he doing now.  
  
At the airport, Eriol was looking around his surrounding although he knew in his heart that no one would come to see him off. Nakuru was checking in and suppi was sleeping in the luggage. He was thinking about a girl, who was always smiling and holding on to a video camera taping sakura, every move. That girl was Daidouji Tomoyo, he wondered if she was going to miss him.  
  
Sakura knocks on Tomoyo's door and walks in. she greets her friend and she ask why her friend had miss school this morning. Tomoyo did not answered sakura as her mind was thinking about Eriol Hiragizawa.  
  
"Tomoyo-Chan, are you listening?" asked sakura.  
  
There was still no reply from her friend so sakura decided to gave up trying as one look of her friend already tell her that her friend was thinking about Eriol. Sakura bid goodbye to Tomoyo and left for home. She decided to start a letter to Eriol later that night.  
  
That night, after sakura finished the letter kerochan handed a letter to sent to suppi boasting about his new game. Sakura send the letter the following day.  
  
The next day, Tomoyo came to school late and did not pay any attention to what the teacher is teaching. Looking at her best friend in this condition, sakura could do nothing but to wait for Eriol letter. Sakura knew this because she had been through this when syaoran left for Hong Kong.  
  
Meanwhile, Eriol who is in England had just received the letter. He had handed suppi the letter from kerochan, who had retreated to his room for privacy. After reading the letter, Eriol was so happy that he wished he could go back to Japan right away. Although he knew very well that he could only go back during the coming summer vacation. He started a letter to sakura telling her that he will be back to Japan for summer vacation, until then he just has to bear with it. He also added in his letter that he would send another letter to Tomoyo telling her his plan. 


	2. A love story chapter 2

Chapter2  
  
A few days later, sakura received the letter and secretly smiled to herself. Tomoyo was so happy when she received Eriol letter to her as she did not expected Eriol to contact her. She scanned through the letter quickly trying to absorb what is written in the letter. When she comes across the part whereby it says that Eriol would be back for summer vacation, her heart skipped a beat.  
  
The next few days, were like a blurred images to Tomoyo. She was awaiting the time whereby he will come for a visit. Nobody knew what makes her change her mood only Sakura knew it.  
  
"Good morning sakura-Chan" said Tomoyo cheerfully.  
  
"Good morning Tomoyo-Chan" replied Sakura just as cheerfully.  
  
It was one week away from summer vacation. Tomoyo wishes that she could see Eriol right away, she told sakura that afternoon that Eriol was coming for a visit during the summer vacation. She did not know that sakura had already known it so sakura decided to play along until Eriol told Tomoyo the truth.  
  
One week later…  
  
At the airport, Tomoyo was scanning the crowd coming out of the arrival gate.  
  
"Why isn't Eriol here yet?" Tomoyo glances anxiously around her.  
  
"Don't be worry, he will come out soon." Sakura assured her.  
  
"Hi sakura-san, hi Tomoyo-san" a familiar voice called out to them.  
  
They look quickly over to where the voice came from. Sure indeed, they see nakuru and Eriol standing not too far away from them. They hurried over to both of them.  
  
"Where's suppi?" asked kerochan from sakura backpack.  
  
"Suppi is here in this briefcase" Nakuru told kerochan.  
  
Tomoyo looked shyly at Eriol as she hesitated, not knowing whether or not to tell him how much she missed him. There was an awkward silence, so finally sakura broke the silence, as she could not bear it any longer.  
  
"Maybe we should go to Tomoyo's house for tea." Suggested sakura.  
  
"Yeah… that would be a great idea," said Nakuru cheerfully.  
  
"That might be a good choice." Eriol agreed.  
  
What would happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter. Coming up soon… 


	3. chapter 3- visit at Tomoyo's hse

Chapter 3 (Edited Version)  
  
On the way to Tomoyo's house…  
  
"Hiragizawa-kun, have you found a place to stay while you are here for a visit?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Not yet for the moment, but through the last letter with Yamazaki-kun, he agreed to let us stay with him if we are coming for a visit. He did not know that I am visiting Japan this summer, as in the last letter we had contacted each other I had forgotten to told him so. As I had been busy with something else (I guess that explains why Yamazaki is not there at the airport)."Eriol answered.  
  
Meanwhile, Syaoran was hurrying across the road to meet them.  
  
"Sorry guys, I'm late because I overslept. I sleep quite late yesterday night," Syaoran said.  
  
"It's all right, Li-kun. Long time no see" Eriol replied, as he smiled gently.  
  
As they are reaching Tomoyo's, house, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu and Yamazaki spotted them. They approached Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran quickly.  
  
"Sakura-Chan! Tomoyo-Chan! Li-Kun!" All four of them said together.  
  
"A-re? Hiragizawa-Kun, why didn't you tell us that you are visiting?" Yamazaki asked.  
  
"Sorry, Yamazaki-Kun, I forgot to mention it in the last letter." Eriol replied apologetically.  
  
"Hiragizawa-Kun have you found a place to stay yet?" Naoko asked.  
  
"Erm… not yet" Eriol replied as he smiled.  
  
"Well, if you have not you could stay over at my house. My parents had already given me the permission that if you ever came for a visit you could stay with us." Yamazaki said.  
  
"Thank you very much for offering." Eriol replied with sincerely.  
  
"We are going over to Tomoyo's house for tea, want to join us?" Sakura invited.  
  
"Sorry Sakura. I would love to join in but I have to go for my piano lessons." Rika replied.  
  
"Well, I got to go home now. I promised my mum I would be home early today." Naoko said to Sakura as she bowed.  
  
"Chiharu and I are going to the department stores to buy something." Yamazaki said.  
  
"Well, it's all right then." Sakura said.  
  
At Tomoyo's house…  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura, Syaoran and Nakuru were sitting on the sofa in the living room. Suppi and Kerochan were in one of the corners eating tako (octopus balls). Tomoyo and Eriol were talking about school, and Syaoran had fallen asleep on one side of the sofa while Sakura and Nakuru is talking.  
  
"Sakura-Chan, why isn't Touya and Yukito here with you today?" Nakuru asked Sakura, as she felt bored for not having anyone to 'play' with.  
  
"Well.......My brother is working part-time today with Yukito-San at the fast food restaurant so......that is..why they are not here..." Sakura answered with a big sweat drop appearing on her forehead. (Actually, Touya had stayed home in order to avoid Nakuru, as for Yukito… he was keeping Touya accompany).  
  
After a short period, there was a loud commotion coming from Suppi and Kerochan, all five of them looked over with a big sweat drop.  
  
"Why are you always fighting with me?" Kero asked Suppi loudly.  
  
"No! I did not! You are the one who ate more of the octopus balls. How can you blame me?" Suppi replied (trying hard not to shout)  
  
Tomoyo, after realizing what they were fighting about went into the kitchen and carry back two plates of octopus balls, one which is labeled with the words "Suppi" and the other labeled with the words "Kero"  
  
"Yeah… Tomoyo is the best!" cheered Kero.  
  
"Thank you" replied Suppi.  
  
They all laugh aloud after both of them stopped fighting and started eating. (Typical Kero and Suppi, always fight about almost everything).  
  
What happened next?  
  
Coming up soon… 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter4  
  
Meanwhile, Touya was thinking of a way to avoid Nakuru. Yukito shake his head in defeat, (he had spent the past hour trying to talk Touya out of avoiding Nakuru) when Sakura reaches home, she went upstairs immediately to put down KeroChan before she greet Yukito and Touya.  
  
"Hi Yukito-San, hi brother." Sakura greeted them cheerfully.  
  
"Hi Sakura-Chan" replied Yukito.  
  
"So how is your day?" Yukito asked.  
  
"Oh… my day is fine, but Nakuru had been asking me about why Yukito-San and my brother was not at the airport earlier?" Sakura replied.  
  
"And I told her a lie by saying you were working part-time with my brother." Sakura told Yukito.  
  
"But be careful, Yukito-San. She told me she might drop by for a visit in your school." Sakura told Yukito and her brother Touya.  
  
When Eriol visit Tomoeda Elementary School, Nakuru went to Seiyuu High to visit Touya and Yukito. At first, Touya wanted to hide but Yukito manage to persuade him to stay by using 'if Nakuru really want to find you, no matter where you hide she will still go after you' as a reason to make him stay.  
  
"Long time no see… Touya-Kun" forward to hug him.  
  
"Hi Yukito-San." Nakuru said cheerfully.  
  
"Long time no see, Nakuru-San." Yukito replied politely. He nudges Touya to remind Touya to greet Nakuru as a manner.  
  
"Hi Nakuru, Long time no see." Touya said (monotone as usual)  
  
After greeting the two of them, a crowd of students had gathered around Nakuru to greet her and ask her a lot of question about England as well as her recent happenings. Touya was glad of the crowd so that Nakuru could not be too near him. He quickly told Nakuru that he needed to get teacher something and excuse himself. Yukito followed him behind; as soon as they are out of earshot Touya breathe a sigh of relief.  
  
"Remind me not to go near her." Touya told Yukito.  
  
"Touya…" Yukito shake his head  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"Hiragizawa-Kun, Long time no sees. How have you been?" One of the students asks among the crowd.  
  
Friends and teachers also surround Eriol. Tomoyo was looking at Eriol when Sakura and Syaoran walk over to join her.  
  
"Tomoyo-Chan, have you told Eriol about how you feel about him yet?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.  
  
"No… I have not as I didn't get the chance to." Tomoyo replied with a smile.  
  
Just at this moment, Eriol gaze move across the room and meet Tomoyo. Tomoyo, despite her normal nature felt herself blushing. Eriol smiled at Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo. He then excuses himself from the others and joins Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran across the room.  
  
"Good Afternoon, Li-Kun, Sakura-San, Daidouji-San." Eriol greeted them politely.  
  
"Good Afternoon, Hiragizawa-Kun." Both Tomoyo and Syaoran greeted him.  
  
"Good Afternoon, Eriol-Kun." Sakura greeted him cheerfully.  
  
"Eriol-Kun, do you mind bringing Suppi to my house this evening." Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, Sakura-San… I do not mind but why must you insist that I bring Suppi along?" Eriol asked.  
  
Sweat drop appeared, as Sakura tell Eriol the answer.  
  
"It's because KeroChan want to have a video-game competition with Suppi." Sakura replied.  
  
Later that day after school dismissal everyone walk towards Sakura house, Tomoyo and Eriol was at the back. As Tomoyo tried to tell Eriol her feelings about him, Eriol himself is trying to tell Tomoyo his feelings towards her too.  
  
"Hiragizawa-Kun… I" (Tomoyo begin)  
  
"Daidouji-San… I" (Eriol begin)  
  
As both of them begin speaking at the same time, both try to let each other speak first. However, just before they could speak up. Yamazaki again appeared out of nowhere together with Chiharu. This cause another chance lost to tell their feelings to each other.  
  
"What are you all talking about?" Chiharu asked Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
Both of them said in unison "Nothing interesting" then hung their head in embarrass  
  
Yamazaki then say something about having secrets in the past might cause them to go the hell after they die [I make this up of course] which cause Chiharu to pulled him away from them. All of them looked over at Yamazaki with sweat drop.  
  
Well, they have lost another chance to tell their feelings. Do you think they will be able to tell their feelings to each other? Keep an eye out for the next chapter! 


	5. chapter 5

hi minna, enjoy this new chapter of mine. do not blame mi if this story is a bit out of place cos' i just finish this todae and it is during exam period. so i just squeeze myself to write this. Chapter5  
  
Over at Sakura's house.  
  
Kero and Suppi was playing video games, Syaoran had gone home earlier as Touya is home today. Eriol and Tomoyo were sitting on the edge of Sakura's bed. Sakura had excuse herself earlier by saying that she had to go downstairs to help her father to set the table for dinner, leaving the two of them alone in the room with Kero and Suppi.  
  
It was peace all along until something disastrous happened. The windows smashed for no reasons and the shattered piece of glass was all over the floor. Upon hearing the commotion, Sakura, Touya, ran towards the room. When they opened the door the scene shocked them, there was someone standing on the tree outside the window. It was a boy; he was staring at all of them with a mischievous smile pasted on his face. Then suddenly, he was gone Touya went downstairs and called Yukito as he think that he might know what had happened.  
  
" Tomoyo-Chan are you hurt." Sakura asked with concern.  
  
"No, I am okay." Tomoyo answered.  
  
"But who is that boy who had just attacked us?" Sakura asked Eriol.  
  
"I have no idea." Eriol replied silently. He was thinking about something else, for some reasons he felt uneasy. He keeps thinking about the mystery boy, 'where have I seen him before?' he asked himself.  
  
"Hiragizawa-San are you all right, you look as if you have been spaced out." Tomoyo asked with concern.  
  
"I'm all right. Do not worry." He tells Tomoyo politely. However, he did not felt good about what had just happened. This time is just the smashing of the windows what would happen the next time.  
  
After having dinner over at Sakura's house, he sent Tomoyo back to her house and headed towards Yamazaki house. Back inside his room.  
  
"Eriol, does the thing happened over at Sakura's house earlier had something to do with him?" Suppi asked curiously.  
  
"I'm afraid so. Obviously he had something up on his sleeves." Eriol answered with a note of worry in his voice.  
  
"Then why didn't you tell them?" Suppi asked again.  
  
"I think I must speak to him first." Eriol replied after a minute of hesitation.  
  
Suppi was about to asked another questions but stopped in time knowing that Eriol would not entertain him for that long.  
  
Meanwhile, over at Sakura's.  
  
"Yukito-San why are you here?" Sakura asked, as she was shocked.  
  
"Touya asked me over, he had told me about what had just happened." Yukito answered.  
  
" Erm." Sakura hesitated.  
  
"Is my other form better for you to do the talking." Yukito said.  
  
"Let's go up to my room, if you transform here my dad is going to faint." Sakura said as she led Yukito to her room.  
  
Inside Sakura's room.  
  
"Why is Yukito here?" Kero ask aloud.  
  
"Kero-Chan, my brother asked him over." Sakura replied in a matter of fact tone.  
  
Meanwhile Yukito transform into Yue.  
  
"So do you know who did it?" Yue asked Sakura.  
  
"No, but Eriol seems a bit weird after seeing that mystery boy." Sakura replied. I will leave you people here to guess the next thing which will happened. Look out for the next chapter if you want to know the identity of the mystery boy and Eriol relationship with him. Actually, I wanted to end the story here but with this, mystery boy I created and added into the story. this story ending will be extend to chapter 10.  
  
so how do you think? gimme some replies pls. 


	6. chpt 6

Chapter6  
After hearing what Sakura had said, Yue did not say anything. He just stared at somewhere far away, in his mind he kept thinking what Eriol might be hiding from them.  
  
Meanwhile, outside on the tree the mystery boy was eyeing them.   
Soon, very soon you will know who am I. The mystery boy grinned.  
With that, he disappeared into the dark again. [The mystery boy then headed back to his house]   
Over at Naoko house  
I'm home. Kyoichi said as he stepped in to the house.  
As soon as he stepped in, he went straight to his room. He shut the door and proceeds over to his desk. They will never guess that I am actually Naoko cousin.Kyoichi smirked.  
  
The next day  
Good morning Minna Naoko piped up as soon as she seen Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol coming towards her.  
Could everyone come to my house today. I want to introduce my cousin who just came back a few days ago to everyone. I had already informed Yamazaki, Chiharu and Rika. Naoko asked with pleading eyes.  
  
All right, we will come over. Sakura said cheerfully.  
Thank you everyone. Naoko piped up with excitement.   
  
In the front porch of Naoko house  
Sakura knocks on the door and waits for someone to answer the door. The door was answer by a boy around their age. He had a baby blue eye that seems to shine like ocean, with light hazel brown hair.   
  
Are you all Naoko's friends? the boy asks.  
Yeah and you are? Syaoran asked   
Oh, I am Kyoichi. Naoko's cousin, I just came here a few days ago to visit them. He said as he had his eyes fixed on Eriol.  
He moved away from the entrance to let them pass through. He went upstairs signaling Eriol to come with him. Eriol excused himself from everyone by using the excuse of using the washroom and followed Kyoichi to his room. As soon as they reach the room and blot the door, Eriol demanded to know what is he doing here.  
  
Why are you here? What are you trying to do in Tomoeda? Eriol asked cautiously.  
Oh I think you might know my real motive of coming here. In fact, you should know that I would followed you here then why did you choose to come back? Kyoichi said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
If you want to deal with me alone, it's fine. But do not ever harm the others, they are innocent they does not know anything about this. Eriol told Kyoichi warily.  
Well, seem like you had already discovered that the mystery boy is me. You are always this clever, aren't you? Kyoichi replied in a hissing whisper.  
Before he opens the door and joins others downstairs in the hall.   
If you does not want me to hurt anyone then you better keep them a safe distance from me, especially your little lover. He added before he joins Naoko as she introduced him to her others friends.  
  
Well I will let you guess what is going to happen in chapter 7 to Tomoyo. Keep a look out for it. This chapter might not be a good one as I was rather tired when I wrote this. So please forgive me if there is any mistakes, but please kindly point them out to me. 


	7. chapter7

Chapter 7  
Eriol stared at Kyoichi back as he felt a sense of uneasiness settling in the bottom pit of his stomach. How could I keep everyone away from him, without an acceptable excuse. I cannot possibly said that 'Kyoichi is the mystery boy who is trying to harm us stayed away from him' could I? he mumbled to himself secretly.  
  
With that, he rejoined Tomoyo and everyone in the group. After some time, everyone bid their farewell to Naoko and Kyoichi. On the way, back Eriol caught Tomoyo looking at him concernly.  
  
Nani is anything the matter, Daidouji-San. Eriol asked.  
Ehz no, nothing is wrong. I was just wondering why did you look so uneasy and pale when we are over at Naoko's house. Is something the matter? Do you want to talk about it? I will always be here for you if you want to talk about it. Tomoyo stated as she wait patiently for a reply from Eriol.  
  
No, nothing is wrong. Eriol replied shortly after that. How could I tell her about something so awful. I could not bear to say it to her, especially when everyone seems to trust Kyoichi. One wrong step I take is enough to cause them problems. He told himself firmly in his heart.  
  
He looks at Tomoyo's back as he thinks about what is going to happen next. Meanwhile, Syaoran did not feel good about Kyoichi but he could not tell Sakura that yet. He had to check it out himself first and Eriol seems to know Kyoichi he noticed.  
  
Over at Naoko's house  
Kyoichi could not help but let the tears flow out Why did you leave me to be with that girl? I love you so much and that is what you are doing to me. Kyoichi cried out softly to no one in particular.  
(Guys I know this is ridiculous, not everyone could accept this but sorry, this is what came to Me. please pardon me if this is not your cup of tea.)  
  
Kyoichi then went to his luggage and took out a photo. It was a photo of Eriol looking at it with love but soon turn into hatred Daidouji Tomoyo, I will make sure you suffered for stealing Eriol away from me. I will make sure that you pay for it. He said with determination. He slowly approaches the front door and glad that everyone was asleep, he changes into his dark suit and slowly led himself out of the front door. He was heading towards Tomoyo's house as he glided across the lawn.  
  
Over at Tomoyo's house  
Tomoyo was in her bedroom getting ready for bed as she wondered what is wrong with Eriol. Just as she was about to get in bed, she heard someone outside so she decided to check it out. It was a wrong step, she should not do it as the moment she led herself out of the house she was knock out by the mystery boy (Kyoichi).   
  
Kyoichi carried Tomoyo to the deserted part of the Tomoeda Elementary School as the old building is undergoing a renovated work. He kept her in a classroom, and then he went off silently.  
Over at Sakura's  
Sakura was doing the dishes in the kitchen when she accidentally broke a plate. She did not feel good about it; she went out of the kitchen just in time to pick up the ringing phone. Touya was doing part-time job again and her father is out working late.  
  
Hello, Kinomoto residence. Sakura answered the phone breathlessly.  
Sakura-Chan is that you? Sonomi (Tomoyo's mum) asked panicky.  
Hai is anything the matter. Sakura asked as an uneasy feeling settled at the pit of her stomach.  
Is Tomoyo here? I called home just now but she did not pick up the phone, I call her cell phone but there was no responds and I have called everyone I know. Sonomi asked with a worry tone of voice.  
Hoe Tomoyo-Chan is missing. Sakura did not feel good about it but she decided to ask Kero about it so she told Sonomi to wait for her news as she called Eriol, Syaoran, and Yukito to her house. She hurried up the stairs to get Kero and she spill everything to them when everyone gathered at her house.  
  
What is it Sakura? You sound so panic on the phone. Syaoran asked with concern  
It is about Tomoyo. Sakura said as she paced back and forth in the room.  
What is it with her? Eriol asked fearing about what he is going to hear. Meanwhile, Yukito had already transformed into Yue and is now listening to their conversation.  
  
Tomoyo-Chan is missing. Sakura cried and buried herself into Syaoran embraced, once the words were out of her mouth.  
Oh my God it can't be him. Eriol mumbled softly but Sakura and Syaoran caught his words.  
Who is the him you are referring to? Both of them asked seriously.  
Well Eriol hesitated.  
  
Cliffhanger I shall let you people guess what happened. Therefore, is Eriol going to expose the mystery boy's identity and their relationship? How are they going to rescue Tomoyo? Does they know where to find her and would they success in rescuing her? Look out for the next chapter if you all want to know about it. 


	8. chapter 8

Chapter8  
Well I would only say it once as I dread the words that are going to be out. Therefore, I hope all of you will listened carefully as I does not want to repeat it. Eriol stated in a tired voice.  
  
I guess everyone here have already heard about the mystery boy who smashed Sakura's bedroom window. As you can see I know that mystery boy; actually, I guess that Syaoran already had someone in mind that might be the mystery boy. Okay Li-Kun you are right. Kyoichi happens to be the mystery boy, I know this is hard for Sakura to accept but it is true. Kyoichi is the mystery boy, and I suspect he is the one who is responsible for Tomoyo's disappearance.  
  
Why did you say that Eriol-Kun? He is Naoko's cousin I does not see any reason that he might be linked to Tomoyo's disappearance. He might be the mystery boy but that does not means that he is responsible for Tomoyo's disappearance.  
  
Well I had my reasons for saying that. Although I hate to say it but Sakura-Chan, you do not know what he is capable for doing. He had a valid reason for doing something like this to Daidouji-San, especially when he knew that I loved her. Eriol said bitterly.  
Hoe but what had this got to do with Kyoichi. Sakura asked.  
That is what I am going to tell everyone now well, I think Naoko had already mentioned the fact that he just came back to Japan right? He used to lived in England he is actually one of my best friend before I came here and help you in the changing of the cards.  
  
Hoe! Sakura was shocked to discover that.  
But what has this got to do with Tomoyo's disappearance? Kero said in an irritated tone of voice, as he is impatient to get back to the room and play his video game.  
  
That is what I am getting to. He likes me very much in the past and it is not a liking as friends or brothers it is something more than that.  
  
Love. The mystery boy loves Eriol. Yue interrupt the whole conversation (Geez I added in this part because he was too quiet.)  
  
HOE Sakura was shocked. At this, everyone quiet down.  
Eriol was slightly embarrassed at the word Love been mentioned. Yeah Yue is right, and this is the reason why he would do something like this to get back at me. Just because, I left him but he did not understand the fact that I like him but I does not love him.  
  
At this Kyoichi appeared. All of them filed out of the house and chased him towards the school.  
  
Let go of Tomoyo. Eriol tried to persuade Kyoichi   
No way she shall pay for what she did to me. She was the one that caused you to leave me and I won't allow nor tolerate it. Kyoichi said as he let his tears flow.  
I love you so much and this is what you did to me. Kyoichi said.Kyoichi I love you too but not as in that kind of love. I love you as a friend as a brother but not as a lover. The one I truly love is Tomoyo. Eriol reason with Kyoichi  
  
This is when Kyoichi lose his balance and slipped a footing that cause him to fall off the tree.   
Windy! Sakura activates her wind card and save Kyoichi from falling hard on the ground.  
  
Kyoichi was touched when he sees how Sakura help him so he decided to give up Eriol. He told them where Tomoyo is and disappeared without a trace. That night, he cried for what seems like eternity before all his tears dried up. Eriol had transfer back to Tomoeda Elementary School in order to be with Tomoyo. They are now an item.  
  
Meanwhile, Kyoichi had decided to stay in Japan as his parents had decided to move back so he is also studying together with everyone. Although, he had given up on Eriol but he was still hoping that one-day Eriol might come back to him. With that, he sighed as he walked all the way to school.  
  
Well, this is the end of my first card captor Sakura fan fiction. However, this is not the end of it, new series coming look out for it. (The new beginning). I shall continue from where I stopped here. Keep an eye out for it. 


End file.
